


My Point Is...

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley pushed open the door of the bookshop and called Aziraphale’s name.There was no answer.Crowley cocked his head, considering, then moved off in the direction of Aziraphale’s desk.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	My Point Is...

**Author's Note:**

> It is, somehow, the last day of October! Perforce, this will be the last installment for Hugtober. I've had a wonderful time writing these, and it's been so much fun to see everyone's thoughts and know that you're enjoying the series along with me. I honestly didn't think I'd manage to do one every single day, and yet here I am. 
> 
> I'll definitely be posting new stories in November, albeit probably not every day like this. I have the first few chapters of a new multichapter fic written, and I plan to post the first chapter in the next few days - hopefully on Monday or Tuesday. The working title (since I dislike coming up with titles) is "slow burn comfort fic", which should give you a general idea of the content. 
> 
> But before we go, here's one more slice of soft hugs for you all.

Crowley pushed open the door of the bookshop and called Aziraphale’s name.

There was no answer. 

Crowley cocked his head, considering, then moved off in the direction of Aziraphale’s desk. He was rewarded by the sight of the angel sitting there, bent over some pile of paper. Perfectly safe, then. Just distracted.

Crowley wandered up behind him and rested his elbows on Aziraphale’s shoulders. 

Still no answer.

He put a little more weight on his elbows.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

“Who else?”

“Your elbows are very...pointy.”

Crowley set his chin on top of Aziraphale’s head. “Your point?”

“No, dear.” Aziraphale sounded amused.  _ “Your _ point.”

Crowley laughed and leaned down so his arms fell over Aziraphale’s chest, pecking a kiss to the angel’s temple. “You dork.”

Aziraphale made a pleased sound and reached one arm behind him to pat at Crowley’s back. “Did you need something?”

“Just wanted to say hi. I’ll let you get back to your book.”

“I should be done fairly soon.” Aziraphale flipped a page. “I’ll come find you.”

Crowley hummed agreeably, hanging on a moment longer just because he could. Then he stood up, trailing his fingers back over Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale caught his hand and squeezed briefly before settling back into whatever he was reading.

Crowley smiled and wandered off into the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for following along with this, and I hope you enjoyed today's ficlet. :)


End file.
